


"marriage of convenience"

by avapacifica



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dresses, Engagement, Family Issues, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Marriage Contracts, Marriage of Convenience, Wedding Planning, yeah right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: killua didn't think they were serious about their engagement
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	"marriage of convenience"

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to note that i'm still in the middle of the chimera ant arc and haven't read the manga. i was going to wait until i finished both of those to correct things and post this, but i hate having finished stories in my docs with nothing to do with them. needless to say, this probably won't fit anywhere in the story line and will probably have inaccuracies, but i hope you enjoy regardless!

When Killua walks into a living room and finds Hisoka working on a vision board, and Illumi next to him flipping through a wedding catalogue, he can’t help but scowl. When his brother told him the other man had proposed, he didn’t think he was serious. Even if he had been, Illumi had assured him it was only for business purposes. This did not in fact look like business purposes.

“Did you need something Kil?” Illumi asks, eyes not leaving the page he’s on. 

“You’re really going through with all this.”

“You seem surprised. Did we not give you your invitation?”   


“Invitation?!” Illumi pulls out a stack a foot high of letters. Killua can’t comprehend his brother, the one who chastised him for having one friend, inviting that many people to an event as intimate as a wedding. The majority must be Hisoka’s, despite him having that many close friends being almost as big of a stretch as Illumi. He pulls out an envelope addressed to the middle Zoldyck child, and hands it to him. Killua takes it with a hint of disdain, one Illumi ignores as he goes back to work. 

“So Killua.” Hisoka does in fact decide to take a break. He rests his chin in his hands, smiling up at him, and Killua knows it can’t be good. “Who were you thinking of inviting as your plus one?” Knowing what the man is implying, but not wanting to give him the satisfaction, he turns to leave and get the soda he left his room for in the first place. 

“It’s not polite to ignore people.” Illumi scolds him before he can make it out. “But that does remind me.” He shuffles through the invitations one more time, and pulls out a different letter. “For Gon, whenever you see him next.” Rolling his eyes every step of the way, Killua goes back to take it.

“Oh, I had completely forgotten!” Hisoka feigns surprise, but the handwriting on the envelope is clearly his. Liar. Thinking the pair was finally done with him, Killua hurries to the doorway, but has to stop halfway through when his brother calls him one more time. Illumi is looking up from the magazine, and if he didn’t know any better, Killua would say he’s hesitating.

“If it’s not too much trouble,” he falters, and Killua knows he wasn’t imagining it, “would you ask Alluka if she’d like to be our flower girl?” That’s what has Illumi messed up? He supposes it’s endearing in a way, referring to their sister properly, wanting to make amends, asking her to be a part of this stupid thing, and showing an inkling of remorse. All that doesn’t mean he wants to help though.

“I’m sure she’d love to.” Killua makes sure to stress only her potential enthusiasm and his opposition. He doesn’t want to see Alluka get hurt. “Ask her yourself, she’s probably more willing to do you a favor than I am.” Illumi doesn’t have a response, and finally, Killua is able to make his escape.

Damn this house for having the only way back to his room through where Hisoka and Illumi still are. He debates leaving through the window and walking around the entire perimeter of the house, but decides against it. Eyes glued to the ground, Killua hopes, however far-fetched, that they don’t acknowledge him. No such luck. 

“Which one of us do  _ you  _ think should be wearing the dress?” Illumi asks casually. His tone is calm, but Hisoka seems annoyed to an extent. Killua had heard arguing from the kitchen, but he would’ve never guessed this is what it was about.

“Why do either of you have to?!” His blood is boiling. As much dislike he harbors for his brother, he doesn’t want him marrying Hisoka. Maybe he microscopically cares for Illumi. More likely it’s a selfish reason, just not wanting Hisoka around the house any longer than he needs to be.

“I figure mom and dad would like it better if we did things traditionally.”

“You want mom and dad to like this?” Killua doubts they’ve been told yet, their invitations are likely at the bottom of that pile. 

“Why shouldn’t they? They’ve made it clear I don’t need to produce any heirs.” If Illumi’s hurt, he doesn’t let it show. Trying to make it lighthearted just in case, Hisoka adds. 

“Illu thinks he should because I was the one who proposed, but I look good in white. And of course I am taking your last name.” Killua hates that. Hisoka’s gaze wanders over to Illumi. “Dark colors suit you anyways dear.” Gross, gross, gross. Killua does not want any part of this. Apparently, it shows.

“You’re the one who said I needed to lighten up.” Illumi comments. That is not what he meant. Not wanting to answer, Killua leaves, and isn’t stopped that time. “Well I think I’m having fun.” He tells Hisoka, and that’s the most surprising thing Killua has heard out of this entire interaction. He didn’t think his brother knew what fun was, and he assumed Illumi realized this as well. The comment wasn’t a confident one, but it was still unexpected to say the least. 

A couple hours pass, enough to where Killua thinks he can stop being involved in their shenanigans. He promised he’d spend time with Alluka today, and luckily the way to her room does not pass through any area he’d expect them to be in. He’s surprised however, to find Illumi outside her door, hands behind him on the knob. He seems pensive, and doesn’t notice Killua until he’s standing right in front of him. 

“She said yes.”

“I told you so.” Killua does wonder what has him so lost in thought though.

“She also said we should both wear dresses. She wants to take us shopping.” 

“Are you going to?” Illumi hesitates, then nods. “Good. That’ll make her happy.” They stand in silence for a few moments, until Killua raises his eyebrows and Illumi takes the hint to move out of the way. 

“I think I understand how you felt now, at the hunter exam, about wanting something. I want this.” Killua doesn’t know what to say to that, only wishing he could’ve related to it sooner. It would’ve saved him a lot of trouble. Illumi goes to leave, but it’s Killua’s turn to stop him. 

“Is one of you really going to kill the other?”

“Yes. Why wouldn’t we?

Killua wants to laugh. He doesn’t understand this wedding as much as he’ll never understand his brother. All he can hope for is that caring for something, even if it is Hisoka, will make Illumi better in the slightest. 

**Author's Note:**

> lmk how this was. kudos and comments are always appreciated, feedback makes my day!


End file.
